Turtle and Rabbit
by Megami Mayuki
Summary: kelinci dan kura-kura, dua hal yang tak pernah akur, tak pernah sama Namun tetapkah akan seperti itu. AU, Shoinen-ai. For Ichihitsu Day! RnR Please!


**Turtle and Rabbit  
><strong>by Megami Mayuki

**.**

**Bleach**© Tite Kubo

**Monochrome no Kiss **© SID

**.**

Pair: IchiHitsu

**.**

Rate: T

**.**

Warnings: AU, **Shounen-ai**, OOC

**.**

Special fic for IchiHitsu day!

**.**

Didedikasikan untuk IchiHitsu lovers dimanapun kalian berada

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**(0)**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Kau mau lari lagi? Dasar pengecut! Cocok sekali denganmu yang seekor kelinci itu, yang bisanya cuma kabur kalau ada musuh."<br>"Terserah. Memangnya kau lebih baik? Otak saja tidak pernah dipakai. Sekali-kali pakai otakmu agar tidak selambat kura-kura."  
>"Kau bilang apa, KE-LIN-CI?"<br>"Selain lambat, kau tuli juga, ya, KU-RA-KU-RA."

Dua pasang mata _hazel _dan _emerald_ saling menatap tajam, bersaing mengalahkan satu sama lain. Aura gelap dan membunuh menyelimuti keduanya, tak mau kalah dan menyerah.  
>Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala. Tak berniat sedikit pun untuk merelai keduanya. Mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa. Pertengkaran kedua insan itu adalah rutinitas biasa, malah terasa aneh jika mereka tak bertengkar. Ya, beginilah suasana XI IPA 2 SMA Karakura jika Si Kura-Kura bertemu dengan musuh abadinya, Si Kelinci.<p>

Kura-kura dan kelinci. Begitulah mereka menjuluki satu sama lain. Betapa sebutan itu menunjukkan perbedaan besar di antara mereka. Mereka bumi dan langit, lambat dan cepat, tekun dan sombong. Begitulah sedikitnya gambaran mereka yang bertolak belakang dan berbanding terbalik.

Kurosaki Ichigo, pemuda tampan yang dijuluki kura-kura oleh musuh abadinya. Siswa yang paling mudah dikenali di seantero SMA Karakura karena rambutnya yang mencolok _orange_. Perawakannya tinggi dengan penampilan yang urakan, serta sifatnya agak cuek, dan keras kepala. Ditambah dengan kebiasaannya yang suka berkelahi membuat kesan orang yang baru mengenalnya akan mengatakan ia adalah berandalan. Namun, dibalik itu semua dalam dirinya ia punya sesuatu yang istimewa yang membuat orang lain merasa nyaman dan aman di dekatnya. Tindakannya yang lebih berdasarkan insting dan perasaan dari pada menggunakan pikiran membuatnya dijuluki kura-kura oleh 'teman bertengkarnya'. Sebenarnya pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu tidak bodoh, tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan kapasitas otak pemuda satunya, jelas ia bukan apa-apa.

Si kelinci, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Berbeda dengan Ichigo yang tinggi, Hitsugaya justru bisa dibilang siswa termungil di sekolah itu. Tubuhnya yang mungil berbanding terbalik dengan otaknya yang bisa dikatakan jenius. Di manapun ia berada, pembawaan selalu tenang atau malah terkesan dingin. Namun, bukan berarti ia tidak pernah marah. Jika itu sudah menyinggung tinggi tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, ia bisa berubah 180 derajat menjadi galak. Selalu dikatai kelinci oleh Ichigo karena sikapnya yang selalu menghindar jika pertengkaran mereka sudah mulai diambang perkelahian. Pengecut? _Who's care_?

Ichigo membanting tubuhnya cukup keras pada bangku kayu tempat ia duduk, menandakan kekesalannya yang sudah memuncat. Sesekali diliriknya tajam ke arah pojok kelas tempat pemuda yang tadi adu mulut dengannya. Merasa dipandangi, Hitsugaya tidak tinggal diam. Ditatapnya pemuda bersurai langit senja itu tak kalah tajam. Seandainya ini adalah _anime _atau _manga_, pasti akan ada kilatan listrik di antara mereka berdua.

Sebuah tepukan ringan pada bahu Ichigo mengintruksi perang _deathglare_-nya dengan pemuda mungil di pojok sana.  
>"Ck. Renji. Mau apa?" tanyanya sinis, tidak rela sama sekali diganggu oleh pemuda nanas itu.<br>"Kau itu kenapa, sih? Selalu saja bertengkar dengan Toushirou."  
>"Dia itu menyebalkan, kau tahu?"<br>Renji hanya mampu menghela napasnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti pola pikir sahabatnya satu ini. Sebenarnya, ia termasuk salah satu saksi mata pertengkaran dua teman sekelasnya pagi ini. Dimulai dari hal sepele yang harusnya bisa dibiarkan berlalu begitu saja, Ichigo tanpa sengaja menabrak Hitsugaya yang mau keluar kelas. Dan dari sini pertengkaran bermula . Ichigo meminta maaf dengan nada sinis dan embel panggilan 'cebol' yang jelas membuat pemuda naik pitam. Komentar tajam dari seorang Hitsugaya pun membuat dahi pemuda berambut orange itu berkedut menahan amarah. Saling melempar kata pedas, umpatan, sindiran, bahkan kata-kata kotor pun akhirnya tak terelakkan. Entah apa yang membuat kedua tidak bisa akur, Renji pun tak tahu. Ah, sekarang itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang...  
>"Ah, iya, Ichigo sudah kerjakan PR fisika?"<p>

"Kenapa? Mau pinjam jawabanku?"  
>Ah, tepat sasaran! Renji tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang untung sudah disikat tadi pagi. Ternyata tidak sia-sia mereka berteman lama. Mereka sudah pasti saling mengenal luar dalam. "Begitulah. Boleh, ya?"<br>"Tidak mau." jawab Ichigo santai sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Agaknya ia ingin meredam emosi dengan mengotak-atik ponsel model keluaran 2 tahun lalu kesayangannya. Update status di akun jejaring sosialnya mungkin.  
>Kembali ke Renji yang sekarang senyum lebar selebar lapangan sepakbolanya telah tergantikan dengan mulut yang menganga sebesar mulut gua. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jawaban seperti itu bisa setega itu keluar dari sahabatnya itu. Namun, seketika wajahnya kembali cerah, ketika sebuah ide brilian memberi pencerahan di otaknya. Rencana ini pasti akan membuatnya mendapatkan keinginannya.<br>"Ya sudah," katanya, lalu berteriak pada seseorang,"Ah, Toushirou!"  
>Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan menatap pemuda berambut nanas itu. Namun, itu sudah cukup membuat Renji yakin kalau pemuda itu memperhatikannya sekarang.<br>"Pinjam PR fisikamu, ya?" tanyanya santai sambil melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang kini mulai terusik. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu minta pada Hitsugaya yang jelas-jelas ia tahu adalah musuhnya.  
>"Kau 'kan baik. Tidak seperti seseorang yang pelit pada teman sendiri."<br>Dahi Ichigo mulai berkedut menahan emosinya, tidak tahan mendengar ucapan pemuda bersurai merah itu.  
>"Ini ini ini," katanya sebal sambil menyodorkan buku bersampul coklat miliknya. <em>Yes!<em> Rencana sukses total. Renji dengan senang hati menerima buku tersebut. Ternyata mereka memang saling kenal luar dalam. Sahabatnya satu ini mana mau dibandingkan dengan pemuda mungil di seberang sana. Yah, biar bagaimanapun Ichigo mana mau dibilang kalah dari Hitsugaya.  
>"Terima kasih, Ichigo~!" ucapnya dengan senyum lebar, "Toushirou aku tidak jadi pinjam."<p>

**DUAK!**

****Sebuah kotak pensil mendarat tepat di kepala merah Renji, membuatnya terjungkal dari tempat ia duduk.  
>"Jangan pernah jadikan aku umpan Kura-Kura Jeruk Sialan itu! Kau mengerti?" teriak pemuda berambut putih itu tidak terima.<br>"Heh, kenapa? Kau tidak terima, Kelinci Cebol Ubanan?"  
>Oh, Kami-sama! Kini dimulailah kembali pertengkaran dua makhluk segender itu.<p>

**.  
>(0)<br>.**

"Panas sekali," komentar seorang pemuda pemilik mata _emerald_ dan surai sewarna salju yang diketahui bernama Hitsugaya Toushirou begitu ia menapakkan kakinya di lapangan sekolah. Komentar itu ditanggapi salah satu teman sekelasnya, Rukia dengan anggukan kepala. Kata-kata pemuda itu memang tidak salah. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 08.30, namun teriknya matahari musim panas serasa membakar kulit. Ditambah lagi dengan suhu udara yang mencapai 40  
>derajat <em>celcius<em>, membuat suasana jadi makin panas. Parahnya lagi, kelas mereka mendapat jadwal olahraga sekarang ini. Hitsugaya meletakkan tangan kanan yang mungil di depan dahinya, berusaha menghalangi terik matahari yang serasa membakar kulit pucatnya.  
>"Dasar manja! Panas begini saja mengeluh," komentar tidak mengenakkan mampir di telinga pemuda mungil itu. Pelakunya? Tidak lain, tidak bukan adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, orang ia klaim sebagai orang yang paling ia benci di dunia ini. Bisa kita lihat wajah Hitsugaya yang memerah karena amarah. 6 kata yang singkat itu mampu membuat ubun-ubun pemuda itu mendidih. Cuaca yang panas benar-benar mempengaruhi mood siswa jenius itu. Kontrol emosinya sangat minim dan bawaaannya selalu marah-marah. Bagi pemuda itu, musim panas adalah musuh alaminya. Setelah Ichigo tentunya. Ia lebih memilih berada di tempat yang minus 100 derajat sekalipun daripada harus berada di bawah sengatan sang mentari. Bisa dibayangkan apa jadinya kalau ia diusik. Ah, tak perlu lagi dibayangkan, kita sudah bisa melihatnya sendiri.<br>"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT MANJA, KEPALA JERUK?"  
>Teriakan marah Hitsugaya membahana dipenjuru lapangan, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya harus menutup telinga kalau tak mau tuli mendadak.<br>"Sudah jelas, 'kan?" jawab Ichigo dengan tampang santai.  
>"K-A-U..."<br>"Sudahlah, Hitsugaya-san. Jangan dengarkan si bodoh itu," kata gadis pemilik permata violet menenangkan pemuda penyuka musim dingin itu. "Ayo. Kita harus segera berbaris sebelum Kyoraku-_sensei _datang." Diapitnya lengan kiri Hitsugaya dengan kedua lengannya dan menarik pemuda itu menjauh dari pemuda di hadapannya itu. Entah apa jadinya apabila Rukia tidak membawa pemuda yang tidak jauh tinggi dengannya itu.

Hari ini merupakan hari keberuntungan bagi kelas XI IPA 2. Pasalnya, setelah mereka berbaris, mereka hanya diabsen oleh Kyoraku, guru olahraga mereka, mereka diperbolehkan melakukan kegiatan bebas. Kalau bahasa kerennya sih, tidak diajar. Jelas hal itu merupakan anugerah untuk para siswi, yang langsung mencari tempat berteduh terdekat begitu mereka dibubarkan. Sedangkan, sang guru sudah leyap entah ke mana ke tempat persembunyiannya untuk minum sake. Yah, paling tidak ia masih punya etika untuk tidak minum di depan anak di bawah umur.

Kalau anak perempuan memilih berteduh, anak laki-laki masih tetap semangat untuk berolahraga. Buktinya, begitu sang guru menghilang, mereka segera memainkan olahraga favorit masing-masing. Di salah satu sudut lapangan, Ichigo dan beberapa temannya tengah bermain basket. Ichigo mendrible bola yang dengan lincah. Dibawanya sang kulit bundar coklat itu ke depan ring, melewati satu persatu lawan yang menghadangnya. Sesampainya di depan ring ia melompat, mengarahkan bola basket yang sedari tadi di bawanya ke mulut ring. Dan... _Masuk!_ Kurosaki Ichigo berhasil mencetak angka. Jika itu adalah pertandingan nyata, pasti riuh rendah sorakan pendukung mereka akan membahana di penjuru lapangan.  
>"Bagus, Ichigo! Tidak salah kau jadi ketua tim basket."<br>"_Yeah_! Kau memang hebat!"  
>Paling tidak sekarang yang terdengar adalah pujian teman-temannya.<br>"Hitsugaya!"  
>Suara dari sudut lapangan yang lain menarik perhatian pemuda bermata musim gugur itu. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal sedang bermain sepak bola bersama teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Matanya yang secoklat madu menangkap jelas gerakan pemuda berambut putih itu. Kakinya dengan lihai mengendalikan bola, seolah si kulit bundar itu salah satu anggota tubuhnya. Dengan lincah ia menghindari lawan-lawan yang mencoba menghentikan gerakannya. Satu lawan tepat menghadang di depannya. Ia berusaha merebut bola dari Hitsugaya. Mereka saling merebut dan mempertahankan bola berwarna hitam dan putih itu. Satu kontrol bola darinya mampu mengecoh sang lawan, dan ia berhasil lepas dari penjagaan lawan. Tanpa henti ia menggiring bola ke arah gawang. Tepat di garis pinalti ia berhenti sejenak. Kaki kanannya menendang bola di kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga. Bola itu melesat cepat ke pojok kiri gawang. Meluncur cepat tanpa ada yang mampu menghentikannya. <em>Gol!<em>  
>Ichigo tidak mampu melepaskan pandangannya dari sang pemuda mungil yang menjadi musuhnya sejak kelas X itu. Mata <em>hazel<em>_-_nya memperhatikan pergerakan Hitsugaya sedetail-detailnya, tidak membiarkan sedikit pun terlewatkan. Belum pernah ia melihat gerakan seindah itu. Ia begitu lincah. Tenang seperti air, bebas bak angin. Kadang ia terlihat seperti terbang, berlari tanpa beban. Perasaan benci berubah menjadi kagum, memenuhi ruang hatinya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia terpesona. Terpesona pada kelinci putih bermata_ emerald_.

**PLAK!**

****Sebuah tamparan telak dari _inner world_-nya menyadarkan pemuda itu. Apa-apaan ia tadi? Terpesona pada Kelinci Cebol Ubanan itu? Ayolah tidak mungkin terjadi, bukan? Walau dunia kiamat sekali pun itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Ia sama sekali tidak mengakuinya.  
>"Wah, Hitsugaya tetap hebat, ya?" sebuah komentar keluar dari mulut Renji.<br>"Itulah hebatnya mantan_ striker_ kita," puji Hisagi. "Permainannya tetap menakjubkan seperti dulu. Sayang sekali dia sudah keluar," tambahnya lagi.  
>Ah, bagaimana Ichigo bisa lupa? Biar bagaimanapun Hitsugaya dulunya adalah <em>striker<em> andalan sekolah mereka. Entah sudah berapa banyak trofi yang tim sepak bola sekolahnya berkat gol-gol dari sang pemuda mungil itu. Namun, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat permainan pemuda itu. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, saking tidak sukanya ia tidak pernah menonton pertandingan Hitsugaya dari dia mulai masuk tim sekolah hingga pertandingan terakhir pemuda itu, sampai ia memutuskan keluar karena cedera yang pernah ia derita. Sekeras apapun ia memungkiri, pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa tidak mengakui kehebatan pemuda bersurai putih itu untuk pertama kalinya.  
>"Kudengar gosipnya dia pacaran dengan Rukia," Mizuhiro yang sedari dia kini angkat bicara.<br>"Benarkah? Rukia, teman sekelas kita?" tanya teman-temannya yang kini berjongkok melingkar mengelilingi pemuda itu.  
>"Iya. Malah katanya mereka sudah bla bla bla..."<br>"Aku juga pernah dengar mereka bla bla bla bla..."  
>Ichigo hanya bisa ber-<em>sweatdrop<em> ria melihat kelakuan teman-temannya yang sudah menyamai ibu-ibu arisan yang sedang bergosip. Namun, tanpa ia mengerti di relung hatinya yang paling dalam ia merasa ketenangan batinnya terusik, seolah hatinya tidak rela bila kabar itu memang benar. Hitsugaya dan Rukia memang dekat. Apakah mereka teman atau pacar ia tidak tahu pasti. Pada akhirnya ia hanya mampu menebak dalam hati. Benarkah?  
>Memang apa peduliku? Sekali lagi hatinya memungkiri. Memungkiri? Benarkah? Atau itu hanya perasaan sesaat? Tidak lebih karena kekagumannya tadi. Ataukah memang perasaannya terhadap Hitsugaya telah berubah? Masihkah ia menganggapnya musuh? Ataukah sesuatu yang lebih? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Ia tidak mengerti.<br>Sebuah bola sepak melambung ke arahnya, jatuh tepat di hadapannya. Dari tempat teman-temannya bermain sepak bola ia bisa mendengar seorang pemuda berteriak kepadanya,"Ichigo! Tolong lemparkan ke mari!"

Pemuda berambut orange itu hanya menatap bola di hadapannya datar. Ia tidak langsung menuruti permintaan temannya. Hitsugaya berdiri di samping pemuda yang meneriakinya tadi.  
>"Kurosaki, lempar bolanya!"<br>Tiba-tiba sebuah seringai terukir di wajahnya menandakan bahwa sebuah pikiran usil nan licik terlintas di otaknya. Diambilnya bola itu, namun ia tidak melemparnya. Ia hanya memegangnya sambil terus menyeringai. "Ambil saja sendiri!" teriaknya.  
>"Kurosaki! Jangan main-main!" teriak Hitsugaya dari tempatnya berdiri.<br>"Kalau kau butuh ambil saja sendiri!"  
><em>Yes!<em> Kena! Bisa ia lihat Hitsugaya berjalan ke arahnya. Kakinya berjalan menghentak-hentak dengan wajah menahan marah tentunya. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan pemuda berambut jingga itu.  
>"Kembalikan!" perintahnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pertanda ia meminta.<br>"Ambil kalau kau bisa," balasnya dengan tampang mengejek dan meremehkan. Ketika tangan mungil pemuda bermata emerald itu mengambil bola itu, Ichigo justru mengangkat bola itu tinggi-tinggi.  
>"Ayo, ambil saja kalau kau bisa," ejeknya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ketidakmampuan pemuda itu menggapai bolanya. Di belakangnya, teman-temannya yang lain ikut-ikutan tertawa. Bagaimana tidak, melihat Hitsugaya melompat-lompat berusaha menggapai bola yang diangkat Ichigo. Hal ini jelas saja jarang terjadi. Mereka tidak mungkin berani melakukannya kalau itu bukan Kurosaki Ichigo. Di dalam hati mereka kasihan juga melihat penderitaan pemuda jenius itu. Ya apa boleh buat kalau perbedaan tinggi mereka yang terlalu jauh, jelas hal itu tidak menguntungkan bagi pemilik <em>emerald<em> itu.  
>Pemuda berambut putih melawan gravitasi itu menggeram marah. Sudah cukup ia dipermainkan seperti itu. Dengan perasaan dongkol dan marah ditendangnya bagian paling privasi milik Ichigo cukup keras. Perbuatannya itu membuahkan hasil yang cukup sukses. Hal itu dibuktikan jelas dengan erangan kesakitan dari 'sang korban'. Tangannya yang tadi memegang bola terlepas. Kini ia berlutut dan berganti memegang 'masa depannya' yang telah ditendang Hitsugaya. Bayangkan saja jika 'itu'mu ditendang oleh striker terlatih andalan SMA Karakura. Pasti sakit. Itu sudah pasti, tidak diragukan lagi.<br>"Kau gila?"  
>"Kau yang gila."<br>"Bagaimana kalau aku nanti tidak bisa memiliki anak?"  
>"Memangnya apa peduliku? Kau punya anak <em>kek<em> tidak _kek_ tidak ada hubungannya denganku."  
>"Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab."<br>"Tanggung jawab? Tanggung jawab apa? Jangan berlebihan, Kurosaki."  
>"Memangnya kau dokter. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa santai begitu? Kalau terjadi infeksi dan membusuk terus diamputasi, kau mau tanggung jawab?"<br>"Jangan bodoh! Mana ada orang yang ditendang 'itu'nya bisa diamputasi. Tapi baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi, tidak ada orang yang ketiban sial harus mengandung anakmu."  
>"Ih, dia yang sial, kenapa kau yang repot?"<br>"Itu 'kan kalau ada yang mau denganmu. Sayangnya itu tidak ada."  
>"Kalau kau laku saja. Paling-paling nenek-nenek yang ubanan yang mau denganmu."<br>"Terserahmulah. Paling tidak masih ada yang mau. Daripada kau, Perjaka Tua."  
>Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan santai, Hitsugaya berbalik dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang wajahnya memerah marah. Kata-kata terakhir pemuda berambut putih itu membuat anak-anak yang sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, pemuda itu berhenti dan berbalik sebentar.<br>"Ah iya, kalau sudah diamputasi beritahu aku, ya."  
>"HAHAHAHAHA!"<br>Tawa teman-teman di belakang Ichigo membahana keras. Bahkan ada yang sampai guling-guling di lapangan saking tidak tahannya. Namun, hal itu justru berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi pemuda berambut orange itu. Kedut kesal tak dapat disembunyikan dari wajah pemuda itu. Ditambah wajah dan telinganya yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus menandakan amarahnya yang telah memuncak.  
>"DASAR KELINCI KUNTET CEBOL KERDIL UBANAN KAKEK-KAKEK!"<p>

**BUAK!**

Sebuah bola sepak menghantam tepat ke wajah Ichigo dengan keras, membuat pemuda itu terjungkal ke belakang. Cap lingkaran bekas bola terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Ditambah lagi hidungnya keluar darah, mimisan. Naas sekali nasibmu, Ichigo.  
>"Rasakan itu!"<p>

.

(0)

.

Suara langkah kakinya menggema tak beraturan di atas tanah gang sempit yang kotor dan becek di antara gedung pencakar langit di sekitarnya. Kadang lambat namun, lebih banyak cepat. Tak dihiraukannya bau anyir menusuk-nusuk indera penciumannya. Sesekali kepala _orange_-nya menoleh ke belakang mengawasi bila ada yang mengikuti.  
>Disandarkan tubuhnya yang penuh lebam itu pada dinding salah satu sudut gang yang ia lewati begitu ia rasa tidak ada yang mengejarnya. Diabaikannya dinginnya dinding dan tetesan air hujan yang menusuk-nusuk kulit tannya. Pemuda itu berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terputus-putus.<br>"_Shit!_" umpatnya. Tidak ia sangka sedikit pun kalau kejadian itu akan terjadi padanya. Sore itu seperti biasa ia lewat jalan yang biasa ia lalui sepulang sekolah. Tidak ia duga sama sekali bahwa sekelompok geng yang pernah bermasalah dengannya akan mencegat ia di tempat sepi itu. Dalam sekali lihat pemuda bermata hazel itu bisa menebak niat balas dendam mereka. Baku hantam tidak terelakkan lagi diantara mereka. Sekuat apapun Ichigo, kalau harus melawan 15 orang sekaligus jelas itu tidak mungkin. Parahnya lagi beberapa di antara mereka ada yang membawa senjata. Namun, nasib baik masih menyertai pemuda itu. Beruntungnya ia bisa kabur, kalau tidak sudah bisa ia pastikan rumah sakit menunggunya.  
>Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya, takut-takut salah satu anggota geng yang ia ketahui diketuai oleh Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Setelah ia merasa aman diseretnya paksa tubuh yang dihiasi luka itu. Ia hanya perlu berjalan lurus beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya sampai di jalan besar. Dengan begitu ia akan aman dari kejaran mereka. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki dilarikan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu. Pemuda itu tidak mau buang-buang waktu selagi anggota Grimmjow belum menemukannya.<p>

10 meter…

5 meter…  
>2 meter...<br>1 meter...  
>30 cm...<br>Ichigo berbelok ke kiri dan...

**BRAK!**

****Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang. Ia hanya mundur beberapa langkah sebagai dampak dari tabrakan mereka. Berbeda jauh dengan lawannya, ia terjungkal ke belakang, jatuh terduduk, dan barang bawaan yang ia bawa berserakan di sekelilingnya. Payung orang yang ditabraknya terlempar ke tengah jalan dan berakhir menjadi tak berbentuk setelah ditabrak mobil yang melintas.  
>"Aduh!"<br>"Ah, maaf," kata pemuda berambut _orange _itu begitu ia tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Cepat-cepat Ichigo membantu berdiri orang yang ditabraknya. Ternyata ia adalah pemuda mungil berambut putih yang sangat ia kenal.  
>"Toushirou," ucapnya tanpa sadar.<br>"Kurosaki. Kau itu jalan pakai... Ya ampun apa yang terjadi padamu?" Pemuda bernama Hitsugaya itu memotong kata-katanya sendiri begitu ia melihat kondisi pemuda di hadapannya. Omelan yang dari tadi siap keluar hilang sudah. Ia tidak tega kalau harus memarahi pemuda lebih tinggi darinya itu dalam keadaan penuh luka seperti itu.  
>"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.<br>"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Ichigo kasar. Di dalam hati ia benar-benar malu berhadapan dengan musuh besarnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan begini.  
>"Diam di situ," perintah Hitsugaya. Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan kata-kata pemuda bermata hazel itu. Padahal biasanya ia akan membalasnya dengan kata-kata sarkastik. Hitsugaya berjongkok mengambili barang-barang belanjaannya yang berserakan dan memasukannya ke dalam kantong plastik putih berlogo nama salah satu <em>supermarket<em>. Begitu selesai memunguti barang-barangnya, ditariknya lengan Ichigo.  
>"Ikut," katanya.<br>"Hei, kita mau ke mana?"  
>"Sudah, jangan bawel! Ikut saja!"<br>Heh, tidak ada pilihan. Mengikuti pemuda itu adalah pilihan yang lebih baik daripada bertemu dengan gerombolan geng tidak jelas itu. Apalagi, ia terlalu lelah untuk berlari.

12 menit berjalan, mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu apartemen sederhana. Hitsugaya melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang tanpa ia sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Ichigo. Walaupun Ichigo sebenarnya menyadarinya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin bilang. Selain ia terlalu lelah, ia juga merasakan perasaan hangat saat tangan mungil itu menggenggam tangannya yang besar. Dia merasa nyaman. Pemuda berambut putih itu mengambil kunci dari saku celananya.  
>"Masuklah," katanya ketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Ichigo menurutinya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.<br>setelah melepas sepatunya yang basah dan meletakkannya di rak di dekat pintu masuk, ketua tim basket itu mengikuti langkah pemuda mungil itu. Kesan pertama yang pemuda itu tangkap begitu memasuki ruangan itu adalah nyaman. Di dalam apartemen yang tidak terlalu luas itu barang-barang ditata rapi dan penuh estetika. Kebersihan? Jangan ditanya, di ruang yang minimalis itu lantai kayunya terlihat berkilau. Tidak ada sampah berserakan, kaos kaki tidak pada tempatnya, sepatu sebelah yang numpang eksis di atas meja. Tidak ada. Semua rapi pada tempatnya.  
>"Duduklah. Akan kuambilkan handuk dan obat," kata Hitsugaya lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa biru di ruang tengah. Selagi Ichigo menyamankan diri di sofa empuk, pemuda satunya menghilang di balik pintu yang pemuda hazel itu adalah kamar. Kemudian, keluar lagi sambil mententeng pakaian kering, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi mengambil handuk kering. Diletakkan benda yang ia bawa di atas meja di depan Ichigo. Diulurkannya selembar kaos dan celana <em>jeans<em> pada pemuda berambut sewarna senja  
>"Aku tidak tahu ini muat atau tidak. Ini ukuran pakaian kakakku yang paling besar. Pakailah."<br>Ichigo menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kebetulan ia sudah kedinginan diguyur hujan. Segera dilepasnya kemeja yang ia pakai.

**BUUAAK!**

****"Aw. Sakit tahu. Kau ini kenapa sih?" protes Ichigo. Pemuda itu jadi bingung. Tadi dia disuruh ganti baju, tapi sekarang malah dipukul.  
>"Siapa yang menyuruhmu ganti di sini. Di kamar mandi sana!" bentak sang tuan rumah.<br>"Di sini 'kan juga bisa. Lagi pula kita 'kan sama-sama lelaki."  
>"Kalau aku bilang di kamar mandi ya di kamar mandi."<br>Sepersekian detik kemudian Ichigo baru menyadari wajah pemuda mungil di hadapannya itu memerah. Manis, itulah satu kata yang terlintas di benak pemuda itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ekspresi blushing pemuda yang dijulukinya kelinci itu. Selama ini yang sering lihat hanyalah sikap dingin dan ekspresi marah Hitsugaya saja. Seringai kecil terukir di wajah tampannya.  
>"Kenapa? Kau pasti terpesona pada tubuhku yang seksi ini. Lihat!" katanya sambil membuka kemeja yang ia pakai, menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya yang berotot dan bidang.<br>Cepat-cepat Hitsugaya menutup matanya, menyembunyikan sepasang emerald-nya di balik kelopak matanya.  
>"Ih, Kurosaki, ke kamar mandi sana?"<br>"Tidak mau ah. Di sini saja," goda pemilik hazel itu. Hatinya benar-benar tertawa melihat ekspresi malu pemuda mungil itu.  
>"KUROSAKI!"<br>Mendengar teriakan emosi Hitsugaya, refleks Ichigo segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Lebih tepatnya yang ia kamar mandi.  
>"Bukan di situ, Bocoh. Sebelah kirinya."<p>

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Langkah kakinya terasa ringan begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah ia berganti baju dan membersihkan diri sejenak tubuhnya terasa lebih nyaman. Ichigo berjalan santai menuju sofa tempat ia duduk tadi. Sekembalinya ia, di meja sudah tersedia secangkir teh dan baskom berisi air hangat lengkap dengan handuk basah dan kotak P3K. Hitsugaya juga sudah berganti pakaian.  
>"Minumlah," kata Hitsugaya sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh begitu ia menyamankan diri di sofa empuk milik pemuda bermata <em>emerald <em>itu. Mata _hazel_ pemuda itu hanya menatap teh yang ada di hadapannya. Hitsugaya bisa menangkap sebesit keraguan di mata cokelat pemuda seusianya itu.  
>"Jangan khawatir tidak kuracun kok," katanya meyakinkan.<p>

Ichigo menyerup tehnya sedikit. Walau pemuda itu bukan penggemar teh, ia bisa mencium teh itu begitu harum dan segar lain dari yang lain. Warnanya hitam, rasanya ringan dengan rasa lemon yang tercampur sempurna di dalamnya. Diminumnya lebih banyak teh itu. Bukan hanya tubuhnya terasa hangat tetapi dia merasa rileks.  
>"Ini enak," pujinya.<br>"Itu Earl Grey _tea_. Katanya bisa membangun mood seseorang kalau meminumnya. Yah, walaupun aku lebih suka _green tea_ sih."

Ichigo menatap pemuda bermanik_ teal_ itu tidak percaya. Ia tidak menduga pemuda itu akan mengatakan hal pribadi tentang dirinya. Mungkin hanya hal kecil tentang kesukaan pemuda berbeda tinggi dengannya, tapi mengingat selama ini yang mereka lakukan hanya bertengkar dan bertengkar, bukankah itu sebuah kemajuan. Hitsugaya yang merasa dipandangi risih juga.  
>"Kenapa? Aneh? Kakakku itu karyawan perusahaan teh. Jadi, sedikit-sedikit aku tahu juga."<br>"Tidak," kata Ichigo,"hanya tidak cocok denganmu yang sok cool, yang tempramental, yang pema... AW!" pekiknya tiba-tiba begitu pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu menekan ujung bibirnya yang terluka.  
>"Diam! Lukamu bisa infeksi kalau tidak diobati."<br>Ichigo terdiam. Dibiarkannya pemuda mungil itu mengobati luka-lukanya dengan telaten dan hati-hati.  
>"Kenapa menolongku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba setelah Hitsugaya selesai menempelkan plester pada luka di dahinya.<br>"Aku memang benci padamu, tapi aku tidak setega itu membiarkan orang sebodoh kau babak belur di guyur hujan seperti itu."  
>Sekali lagi Kurosaki Ichigo terpana. Satu lagi sisi dari Hitsugaya yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Benar-benar ia tidak menyangka ia akan mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari mulut musuhnya sendiri.<br>"Tidak, hanya saja... terima kasih," katanya lirih.  
>Diam.<br>Sunyi.  
>Hening.<br>"Kenapa sih kau berkelahi, Kurosaki? Memangnya tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah," tanya Hitsugaya memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.  
>"Memangnya kau pikir berandalan seperti mereka bisa diajak bicara."<br>"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kabur saja?"  
>Ichigo mengangkat alisnya.<br>"Kabur? Itu tindakan pengecut. Kabur seperti kelinci. Penakut."  
>'Jadi, karena itukah dia mengatai kelinci?' batin pemuda bermata emerald itu,"Lebih baik 'kan dari pada babak belur begini."<br>"Kau tidak mengerti, Toushirou. Itu menyangkut harga diri."  
>"Harga diri, ya? Kau pernah berpikir mungkin saja mereka menyerang orang-orang terdekatmu. Pacar atau temanmu mungkin."<br>"Pacar aku tidak punya. Temanku bisa berkelahi semua. Jadi tidak masalah."  
>"Dasar! Aku ini mengkha..."<br>Ups! Hitsugaya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Hampir saja dia keceplosan.  
>"Kau apa?" Ichigo cukup heran melihat pemuda yang menolongnya itu tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya sendiri. Ia cukup penasaran dengan kelanjutan kata-kata yang tak jadi diucapkan itt.<br>"Bukan apa-apa. Kalau kau mau kau bisa menginap di sini. Kakakku kebetulan sedang pergi ke luar kota."  
>"Ah, iya. <em>Arigatou<em>."

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Seulas senyum tak henti-hentinya terukir di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Entah arwah mana yang merasuki jiwa pemuda itu sehingga membuatnya seperti itu. Pagi ini sesampainya di kelas ia langsung duduk manis di tempatnya, menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kiri dan memasang senyum tak jelas. Kelakuan pemuda berambut _ora_nge yang tidak biasa itu jelas membuat teman-temannya penasaran juga. Namun, saat mereka bertanya jawaban yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah diacuhkan. Ketika mereka melihat luka-luka di tubuh pemuda bermanik musim gugur itu satu hal yang terbesit di otak mereka,_'Otaknya sedeng ya setelah dipukul orang.'  
><em>Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya selama ini, Kurosaki Ichigo sangat menunggu kedatangan Hitsugaya, musuh abadinya. Semalam dia jadi menginap di apartemen pemuda mungil itu. Ditemani secangkir Earl Grey _tea_ -yang baru ia tahu kalau harganya ternyata sangat mahal- mereka mengobrol semalaman hingga mereka tertidur di atas sofa. Mereka berbicara banyak hal, mulai dari seputar hobi, kesukaan, keluarga yang dibumbui dengan sedikit perdebatan. Kebiasaan lama. Agak aneh memang, mengingat yang biasanya keluar dari mulut mereka adalah ejekan, kata-kata sarkastik, umpatan dan hinaan jika mereka bertemu. Tapi, biarlah malam itu menjadi malam berbeda untuk mereka berdua.  
>Dari sanalah ia tahu Hitsugaya adalah anak yatim piatu. Orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas saat usianya 5 tahun. Sejak itu seluruh biaya hidup dan pendidikannya ditanggung oleh kakak laki-lakinya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Kakaknya selalu bekerja keras demi dirinya. Oleh karena itu, dia tidak mau menyia-siakan masa sekolahnya. Ia harus menjadi orang berguna saat lulus nanti. Setidaknya itulah yang mampu ia lakukan untuk menghargai usaha kakaknya. Miris. Kagum. Itulah hal pertama yang pemuda itu rasakan saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut pemuda berwajah manis itu. Ternyata Kura-Kura yang ia kenal selama ini punya masa lalu kelam, namun bertekat kuat seperti itu.<br>Malam itu, seakan Ichigo berharap tidak akan pernah berlalu. Bicara santai dengan Hitsugaya membuatnya merasa senang. Ya, hanya bicara. Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya hatinya terasa hangat. Sangat hangat, hingga jantungnya berdetak kencang tak terhentikan. Malam itu, ia begitu ingin menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu.  
>Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Hitsugaya tidak datang bersama Ichigo, maka aku hanya bisa menjawab mereka berdua masih terlalu gengsi untuk berangkat bersama. Apa kata dunia kalau mereka sampai ketahuan menginap bersama? Alhasil Ichigo berangkat lebih dulu. Hah, memang satu malam saja, tidak akan bisa menghapus kebiasaan 2 tahun.<p>

**Kriingg!**

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai sedetik lalu baru berbunyi. Semua siswa kelas XI IPA 2 sudah duduk manis di bangku masing-masing, kecuali satu orang. Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Hitsugaya belum datang. Ada yang tahu dia ke mana?" tanya Ishida Uryuu, sang ketua kelas setelah 30 menit bel masuk. Pertanyaannya menarik perhatian seisi kelas. Semuanya menggeleng, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan si jenius itu termasuk Ichigo. Pemuda itu yakin saat ia meninggalkan apartemen Hitsugaya, pemuda pemilik emerald itu baik-baik saja. Jadi kemungkinan dia sakit itu tidak mungkin.  
>"Ah, coba kutelepon dia," kata Rukia, sahabat baik Hitsugaya di kelas ini. Gadis itu buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel yang tidak murahnya dari dalam saku roknya. Dipencet-pencetnya beberapa tombol mencari sederet nomor sahabatnya.<br>_"Nomor yang Anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif. Silakan... Tut! Tut! Tut!"  
><em>"Tidak aktif."  
>Guratan kekhawatiran terukir jelas di wajah cantik gadis itu. Ia sangat khawatir. Hatinya tidak tenang dan gusar. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu datang terlambat. Setahu gadis itu Hitsugaya adalah orang yang tepat waktu. Dicobanya menepis prasangka-prasangka buruk yang menggelayuti pikirannya. Kalau tidak sakit mungkin dia tidak dapat bus.<br>_Soredemo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagaru  
>Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda<br>Kareta hitomi wa  
><em>Sebaik lagu _Monochrome no Kiss_ mengalun merdu dari ponsel salah satu penghuni kelas itu, tepatnya Kurosaki Ichigo. Segera diangkat panggilan itu sebelum dia kena semprot seisi kelas yang sedang mengkhawatirkan musuh abadinya itu.  
>"Hallo."<br>"Hai, Kurosaki. Hahahaha..."  
>"Grimmjow. Mau apa kau?" desisnya tidak suka.<br>Begitu mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Ichigo, Renji, Hisagi dan beberapa teman komplotan Ichigo menajamkan pendengarannya. Jika ini sudah menyangkut ketua geng musuh mereka hal itu bukan pertanda baik.  
>"Wait! Sabar, Kurosaki. Kalau jadi kau aku akan jaga bicaraku."<br>"Apa maksudmu?"  
>"Aku punya hadiah spesial untukmu."<br>Sejenak dia tidak mendengar apapun.  
>"Woi, cepetan ngomong!"<br>"LEPASKAN AKU, KUCING BIRU ANEH!"  
>Ichigo segera menjauhkan ponsel yang sedari tadi menempel di telinganya jauh-jauh. Ia masih belum mau tuli mendadak. Tapi, tadi itu...<br>"Toushirou! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"  
>"Kau punya waktu 10 menit untuk datang ke mari. Kau masih ingat 'kan markas kami? Kalau tidak pacarmu ini..."<br>"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN PACAR KURA-KURA JERUK ITU!"  
>"Diam!" bentak Grimmjow dari ujung sana.<br>"Datanglah sendirian ke mari. Kau tahu 'kan apa yang bisa kami lakukan dengan si manis ini."  
>"JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG ATAU AKU AKAN... Tuuuutt!"<br>Suara sambungan telepon itu terputus.  
>"Ada apa, Ichigo? Kenapa Toushirou?" tanya Renji setelahnya.<br>"_Shit_!" Ichigo segera berlari kencang keluar kelas. Tidak dihiraukannya pertanyaan Renji tadi. Dilangkahkan kakinya itu secepat mungkin. Baginya sekarang sedetik yang terlewat sangat berharga.  
>Keterlauan! Tidak ia kira mereka akan melibatkan Hitsugaya dalam masalah mereka. Mungkin saat mengejarnya kemarin, mereka melihatnya bersama-sama pemuda itu. Menyebalkan sekali. Hatinya kesal dan marah. Tidak akan ia biarkan Grimmjow dan komplotannya bertindak seenaknya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka melibatkan Hitsugaya yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu. Terbesit di pikirannya kata-kata Hitsugaya kemarin padanya.<br>"Kau pernah berpikir mungkin saja mereka menyerang orang-orang terdekatmu."  
>Kata-kata itu benar. Kenapa dia dulu sering berkelahi? Kalau saja ia tidak suka berkelahi dengan geng lain semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia menyadari perasaannya pada pemuda bermata teal itu. Dia mencintainya. Ya, cinta. Perasaan yang sedari dulu ia ragukan, ia pungkiri pada akhirnya tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Semuanya membuncahkan keluar karena malam itu. Menyesal itu sudah terlambat sekarang. Tapi ia masih punya waktu untuk menyelamatkan kelinci yang dicintainya.<br>Langkah kaki pemuda itu melambat ketika ia sampai di sebuah gang sempit nan becek. Setelah beberapa meter menyusuri gang itu ia di hadapkan pada rumah tua yang tak terurus dan pengap. Bau minuman keras bercampur bau sampah tercium jelas di indera pendengarannya. Dia sampai. Di dalam sana ada Hitsugaya. Di sana markas Grimmjow.  
>Dibukanya pintu reyot rumah itu dengan hati-hati. Tidak ada suara. Sunyi. Mata hazelnya menyusuri setiap jengkal ruangan pengap dengan cahaya minimalis itu.<br>"Kau terlambat 11 detik, Kurosaki."  
>Sepasang hazel itu terbelalak lebar tak percaya. Pemandangan ini bukanlah pemandangan ia harapkan atau ia bayangkan. Ditengah ruangan itu, anak buah Grimmjow tergeletak tak berdaya. Tidak bukan hanya anak buahnya, tapi Grimmjow juga. Tubuh mereka babak belur. Berbeda dengan keadaan Hitsugaya yang justru terlihat duduk manis di punggung anak buah Grimmjow yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Kalau tidak salah namanya Yammy. Kondisi Hitsugaya sendiri juga nampak sehat sejahtera, hanya ada satu luka memar di sudut bibirnya.<p>

"Toushirou, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya tidak percaya melihat semua ini.

"Kau lama jadi aku membereskan mereka," jawab Hitsugaya santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentaknya. Dipegangnya bahu Hitsugaya kuat-kuat. Ditatapnya lekat-leat sepasang permata indah milik pemuda itu."Kenapa tidak menungguku?"

"Kau ini apa-apaan sich, Kurosaki? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kelinci pun akan bertarung kalau dia memang tidak punya jalan kalau dia sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Begini begini aku… hmmph…"

Ichigo tiba-tiba menciumnya, memotong semua ucapannya.

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan keras dari tangan Hitsugaya mendarat di pipi pemuda bersurai mentari senja itu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?" bentak Hitsugaya syok.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Toushirou."

Hitsugaya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ichigo? Musuh besarnya? Mencintainya?

"Kau apa?"  
>"Aku tahu ini aneh. Tapi selama ini aku mencintaimu tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk sadar sekarang."<p>

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Kurosaki."  
>"Kau mencintaiku?"<p>

Hitsugaya mengangguk, dengan malu-malu dia berkata, "Selama ini aku menyembunyikannya. Hanya dengan bertengkar denganmulah cara yang bias kulakukan agar bias dekat denganmu."  
>"Toushirou."<br>Kali ini Ichigo mendaratkan bibirnya sekali lagi pada pemuda mungil di hadapannya. Tidak ada umpatan, tamparan ataupun pukulan, yang ada hanya cinta. Akhirnya, 2 tahun yang telah terlewati membawa hubungan kelinci dan kura-kura ini menjadi sebuah ikatan lebih sakral dari permusuhan. Mungkin, aku akan merindukan pertengkaran mereka mulai hari ini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**OWARI**

.

* * *

><p>AN: Gyaaaaaaa akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Belum telatkan? Ini masih 14.45 lho di tempat saia *ngeles*

Mohon maaf atas segala bentuk kesalahan dalam fic ini. Dan akhir kata:

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
>m(_ _)m<strong>

And

**Happy Ichihitsu Day!**


End file.
